


Sunshine, daisies

by Leechbrain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers & first kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine, daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).



> I do hope this isn't too terribly sugary sweet, but, um, well. Cute happy mages!

[](http://imgur.com/dvSBEcb)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/iMFbU2s)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/PhE06OA)


End file.
